


Forgiveness Comes Easier With Her

by kickassfu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Flynn's introspective feelings about things and Lucy.





	Forgiveness Comes Easier With Her

**Author's Note:**

> More flynn's feelings about things than an actual story...? I wrote it real quick on vacation and on my phone cause the feels were too much, when i get home I wanna write more tho. Hope u like it ^^

His world had come undone, the rug pulled beneath his feet suddenly and mercilessly, leaving behind a gaping hole. It wasn’t Flynn’s fault; he hadn’t been the one to pull the trigger and kill his little girl and the woman he loved, but his actions brought about this calamity and so he blamed himself. He knew he had to turn back time even before he was aware of its possibility, so when she showed up with his salvation in her hands - her own words, words from someone who had seen what was to come and told him to follow a dark path, he jumped in willingly and with closed eyes.

Was it right or wrong? A bit of both he supposed. He had committed atrocious acts even if it were for the greater good, for his family, to right his wrongs, and he no longer was the man he used to be, but it brought him here. To this point in time, where he could help his savior, hold her hand and dry her tears - Flynn could be by Lucy’s side; he could love her for who she was, is and who she will grow into, see it right in the front line and be part of it all. For now that was enough, she was enough…and maybe, just maybe, he could forgive himself a bit more just knowing she wanted him there with her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr :)


End file.
